Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an animated anthropomorphic mouse created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928. Arguably by far its most famous character, Mickey serves as the mascot for The Walt Disney Company. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft. 3 in. (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over 80 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each others personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey also shares the same birthday with Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend. Mickey's three-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse ''used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Mickey is often cited as the world's most beloved cartoon character. Most would not consider Mickey a cartoon icon to be a hero but he has played a major role as a hero in the ''Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is seen as a hero in the Disney Theme Park nighttime show Fantasmic!. In the show, he takes on many of Disney's most infamous villains with a few fellow good guys helping him. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II "King" Mickey wields a keyblade of unknown power. It is a personal blade that has a mysterious gold shine to it. Gallery Get a Horse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse Mickey Fantasia.png|Mickey as The Sorcerer's Apprentice in "Fantasia." Mickey and Stokowski.jpg|Mickey and Leopold Stokowski congratulating each other after The Sorcerer's Apprentice scene in "Fantasia" Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey in "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers" King Mickey KHREC.png|Mickey, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Disney Infinity poster.png|Disney Infinity poster featuring Mickey and the rest of the playable characters Mickey Mouse realizing his mistake of giving the magic broom the command to stop.jpg|Mickey realizing that he forgot to give the magic broom the command of knowing when to stop filling water into the cauldron after being rudely awakened from his dream as a sorcerer. External Links *Mickey - Halloween Specials Wiki Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Princes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Multiple Saver Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Male Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Rodents Category:The Icon Category:Comic Relief Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Paragon Category:Rare Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Monarchs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Wizards Category:Defenders Category:Child Lovers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who got a kiss Category:Horror Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Serious Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pure of heart Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Boyfriends Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Twins Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Galactic Overlord